L'ultima Omega Maschio
by oO Miss Florence Oo
Summary: For decades, the last of the male omegas had disappeared due to a horrible famine that struck the kingdom...Medieval Omegaverse AU, Gerita
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my second attempt at fanfiction! My first attempt was horrible, which is why I created this story. Hope you guys enjoy this story I made!"**

**Summary; For decades, the last of the male omegas had disappeared due to a horrible famine that struck the kingdom...Medieval Omegaverse AU**

**Prologue**

_"In the beginning, at the times of the medieval ages, there once was a kingdom led by the Beilschmidt, the royal family that had been formed by its founder many centuries ago. Alphas and omegas lived together peacefully, in harmony in this fair world they lived in. The kingdom was free of corruption, of war, and the people who reside in this kingdom were as happy as can be. Everybody helped each other, and in this way, the separation between the rich and the poor was non-existent. It was a place anyone would dream living in, and travelers, both alphas, and omegas from many lands traveled far and wide to search for this kingdom and to reside onto in._

_It was quiet, peaceful, a perfect place to raise young babies that were given birth to by omegas. This peace didn't last forever when a dreadful famine struck across the land. Water was limited, and the price for wheat or any kind of meat was rising high. While the rich and the royal family never suffered from this dreadful famine, all of those who were poor suffered hard, which caused a big decrease on both alpha and omega kind alike. When the famine passed, it was found that the last omega male of the kingdom that belonged to a poor family had passed, and the whole kingdom itself was stuck on the separation between alpha males and omega females._

_These things did not last long when betas from another land sought to help out the population of the kingdom, and though it helped rebuild the kingdom to its former glory, it never helped out to recover the recovery of omega males. The birth of each and every omega and beta-alike were ordered by the king to be recorded, as the kingdom still sought out for an omega male, for the recovery of the whole kind itself. Decades and centuries passed, and still, though births were recorded, there was still no record of an omega male being born._

_Until one day, a new rumor began spreading throughout the entire kingdom. People gossiped without any cease, about how there had been an omega male finally born in the kingdom, born somewhere, hidden by its parents in fear that their young baby would be taken. The news spread so quickly that it reached even reached to King Beilschmidt's ears. When the word had arrived him, he had set out something that had people fighting over each other, that whoever finds this omega male would get a huge sum of money from the king himself._

_This statement from the King to his kingdom made everyone poor desperate enough to even present every single alpha male they got before they were found to be a fraud, thrown out of the King's castle to his frustration…Still, the lookout for that young omega male continues, even until now, even after fourteen years, people still looked for him…_

_"Feliciano! Come down here this instant!"_

his honey-brown eyes widened as its owner realized how late he was just now. The auburn-haired lad immediately got up from his bed; his sheets messed up from his long hours of sleep but he bothered not to fold them, choosing instead to go on and change to his usual maid outfit. Fourteen years, and still he's always instructed to wear this frilly outfit with that braided wig that matches his natural hair color. Feliciano wasn't usually late, but today was a miss on that statement, as he probably overworked himself too hard last night again.

_"Come down now Feliciano! Time can't wait for you forever!"_

Feliciano's footsteps began to step down towards the ladder, creaks of it heard as he came down "I'm here now!" he exclaimed, his bright eyes looking up at the short-haired blonde woman who just gave him a smile and a giggle "Just clean up the dishes right in the sink for now. Natalya and Ivan would be opening up the store soon; better clean in up first before doing anything." Feliciano could happily nod, a clear smile on his face as he headed towards the sink "Alright, ma'am!"

This was again another day to preparing the store where he worked for to three siblings, two of them being betas while the older one, and who the boy considered being the scariest one, being the alpha. Though he wore this outfit that made everyone think he was a girl, he didn't mind at all as the siblings had given him so much, turning him from that homeless boy that lived in the streets to a supposed young maiden he was as of now. Life may have gone bad for him the past years before he was taken in, but he was happy. To him, life was perfect for now.

The fourteen-year-old soon began to wash the dishes gleefully, humming a small tune as he swayed his hips. It was seven in the morning, the usual morning schedule he would start. He finished washing the plates cleaning and soon began to sweep the floor as instructed by the youngest sibling, Natalya, who he considered to be second to being scary right next to Ivan. Still, he just went on until he was finished cleaning the floor.

The supposedly young alpha [ Irina told him he was one, and even promised him to tell him more when he turns fifteen, which would be soon ] cleaned the floor neatly until it was sparkling clean. Next, he polished the counters of the store. After all those chores done, he glanced at the clock. It was seven thirty in the morning, and it was free time for him again. He, this time, spent his time to painting on those canvas given to him by the three siblings on his birthday last year. By the time he finished, he had to prepare his own lunch, as, by this time, he was left at the house.

Now, it was time to go shopping for groceries, and again, he faced those three males that seemed to flirt with him, even with them being alphas, and him being an alpha too, he just ignored them as usual and had decided to know them as their 'jokes'. It was a daily occurrence that they would flirt with him, and that was when it hit him; he was dressed as a girl. Of course, they would think of him as one! He chuckled himself as he walked home again, reading those same old books he would often read. Reading was something that had made him particularly sleepy, especially when he reads those novels, so he still reads those books that had drawn pictures on them to save him from boredom.

Reading was something that had made him particularly sleepy, especially when he reads those novels, so he still reads those books that had drawn pictures on them to save him from boredom. The tales of knights, princesses, and different myths made Feliciano fascinated, and it always made him wonder what the future may come. Would he be a brave knight that would save a beautiful girl? Would he be a traveler? Ah, who really knows. Those thoughts drifted to his mind as he slept in his bed again, putting the books he read in his bedside table, as he drifted to his usual nap. Soon, it would be dinner, and then he would have to prepare

Those thoughts drifted to his mind as he slept in his bed again, putting the books he read in his bedside table, as he drifted to his usual siesta. Soon, it would be dinner, and then he would have to prepare it as usual…

_"Please no! Don't look up there! There's nothing to see!"_

_"With you saying that, there's obviously something there!"_

A loud bang and hard creaks of someone climbing up the ladder to where his room lay woke up the teenager, his eyes widening for the second time this day. The room was dark when he had opened his eyes, and he presumes it to be around six in the evening by now. As steps in that small corridor that leads to his room were heard, it was getting louder, and louder, and Feliciano found himself panicking, not knowing what to do. Maybe it was a bad idea to think of the future as he did just earlier door soon opened as its knobs hit the wall, and Feliciano opened his eyes wide at the sight.

**A/N: Please favorite and review if you'd like more of this! I promise to continue on and treasure all you reviewers, and sorry for a cliffhanger for the first chapter, this is what must happen now XD**

**UPDATE 8/05/16: I updated some stuff here just now, guys! The reviews around here motivated me. Urgh, it's kinda embarrassing to see how old this is and how you people still like it, but I guess it's okay :3**

**Anyways, it's only minor edits I did. I'm off to edit chapter two next now~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wish to thank all the people who have added this story to their favorites and followed. It really means a lot to me to know that are a bunch of you guys willing to support this, and though with only two reviews, I would like to thank you guys for giving your support so that I may be able to continue this story :D**

**Summary; For decades, the last of the male omegas had disappeared due to a horrible famine that struck the kingdom...Medieval Omegaverse AU**

**Anyway, we should get onto it as of now! I don't want to leave you guys hanging by reading all these notes I put up for you, dear readers :D**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Feliciano could feel that tension as he heard footsteps sound nearer and louder to his room. The sounds of his caretaker crying right outside and the rough voice that answered back at her frightened him poorly. For a while, he didn't understand what was going on. What was wrong? What is going to happen?

Possibilities of so many tragedies that would be able to occur scared him good, and when the shadows of the figure could be seen peeking from under the door, the adolescent did only what his instinct told him; hide under the bed. The door soon burst open, the knob hitting the wall loudly, and he cringed in fear, wondering who this person was.

Whoever the stranger was wore boots that clacked right onto the floor every time he stepped on the floor, and seemingly wore some kind of uniform from the looks of it. Only then did Feliciano remember that he could use his nose to at least get to know if the stranger was an alpha, omega or a beta. The boy made soft sniffing noises as he tried to get the scent. He couldn't quite put a finger on what the scent was, but whatever it was, if masculinity was an aroma, then that did do justice to it. He was an alpha, from the scent of it, and probably the first one he got so close too aside from Ivan.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Feliciano almost felt his heart lurch up his throat when he heard the voice, and he could hear the swishing of some cloth. He was getting scared by the minute, as he could hear creeks of his cabinet opening, and of slight rummaging around the area. He could feel relief when the boots began to make his way for the door, but that sigh of relief was probably too soon, as a head peered in under the bed.

"So there is someone!" Feliciano was trembling in fear, as he could literally smell the stranger that was directly close to him. The stranger was not an adult, as he could tell from that still developing man-face. Golden strands dangled on his forehead from the blonde hair he bore, baby blue eyes looking at him in triumph, but it didn't last long when the auburn-haired boy was about to scream at the last second.

"AH-" A hand clasped her mouth to stop his scream from coming out, and the Blondie [ that's what he decided to call him…for now ], used his other hand to shush his whimpering form, his face twisting into a serious frown "Quiet! You don't want them to hear you for sure!" The boy had said to the other, then looked back worriedly, taking his hand off the other boy's mouth, as Feliciano just whimpered in fear, trying to quiet down as the other boy then stood up from where he was peeking on Feliciano.

The adolescent watched Blondie as he stood up, going to the door, and almost flinched at the next noise that he heard "Rome!" Rome? Was that Blondie's name? He didn't exactly know, but now, he focused on trying to stay quiet, as heavy footsteps coming from outside his room neared the room, and soon, he could see another pair of much bigger boots facing Blondie's, who's boots were very small compared to the other man "Rome! You searched this whole room, right? No sign of any omegas?" Omegas? Why were these scary men searching for omegas? He was sure that the only omegas around here were…oh no…

Two of his caretakers…! Those were their screams of terror as of now, and this time, he was terrified. He was completely at loss at what to do at the moment. He was confused, he was afraid, and he didn't know why a simple life with the three siblings that took care of him now turned into this. Still, he didn't speak, he didn't make a noise upon this realization, taking it upon himself to just listen to whatever Blondie and that big scary guy were saying as of now.

"No sir. N-no omegas in here!" He could hear that alpha stuttering slightly, but the big scary one seemed to have listened to him "Alright, I believe that I should check around more just in case…We need those omegas, do you hear me, boy?" the man had actually snarled at this point, and Feliciano heard Blondie gulp.

"Y-yes sir…I'll be sure to tell you…" Blondie said next and before he knew it, the big scary guy was walking away, and when that guy was from a far distance as of now, Blondie could sigh, before he peered in under the bed as of now "You can come out now, you omega. It's alright, he's gone as of now." Feliciano was hesitant, but he still went out from under the bed, his caramel hues looking at Blondie worriedly.

"...Two of my caretakers are gone, right? That big scary guy wanted omegas, so he took them, is that correct?" Feli had worriedly said, biting his lip to Blondie, who he noticed had this very red face as of now, but it didn't matter to him; all that mattered to him were those people who took him in, who gave Feliciano a home when he had roamed the streets. It was silent for a few moments, before the other boy took a deep breathe, sighing. His blush appeared to have gone down the drain as of now, but slight hints of it were still on his cheeks.

"Well, they're fine…they're going to be taken to my Da-I mean, to my Father for interrogation for something important. They won't be hurt, and you won't be too, if you come with me. I don't really like lying to my commander any longer as of now." Blondie had said to him as he held out a hand towards her, and Feliciano felt confused, tilting his head "Eh? I'm no omega. I'm an alpha, like you, like Ivan, one of my three caretakers. I don't think they need me." As his cranium was still tilted as he looked at the other, Blondie just looked at him incredulously, and that scared the boy more than ever.

"Uhm…Did I say something wrong?" The alpha didn't know what he said to make Blondie look at him in the most incredulous stare, and Feliciano was slowly getting petrified more than ever, and started to tremble slightly. What was wrong? He wasn't sure at all.

Blondie's face still had that disbelieving look before he burst into nervous laughter, looking at Feliciano as smiles replaced that disbelieving features on his face "Hey, that was a great joke. I didn't believe you for a second there. You omegas are so funny sometimes. C'mon, we don't have time. I need to get you to my commander now." Blondie had said as he gripped Feliciano's wrists so suddenly and started to pull him, but the other resisted as much as he can, not wanting to go along with Blondie now.

"What do you mean I'm an omega? I don't understand at all! Please release me! As an alpha, I need to get them out soon, but not now!" Feliciano exclaimed loudly, and through his struggle, the braided auburn wig that he had been wearing all the time fell off from his head, revealing his own real auburn hair. He could hear Blondie gasp and loosen his grip on his wrist.

The younger boy was terribly confused at this. He was being forced moments ago to come, and now Blondie seemed to have given up on trying to pull him down with that scary guy he encountered. For moments, he was afraid to look up, but when he did, he saw the horrified and shocked face of Blondie, looking at him with that same incredulous look he had given when he had said for a fact that he was an alpha, like Blondie is.

"Oh no…you're going to be in a much worst state…" He heard Blondie mutter, and he was again confused "But why-"

"Run away."

"What?" same perplexed look given to Blondie, but as he tried to touch the other boy, Blondie just slapped that hand away "You must run. They'll capture you, and do the worse things to you." Again, he was confused at this boy that was moments ago telling him to go downstairs to meet his Commander.

"Why-"

"Just run! You're that something they are looking for! A male omega! Don't you know how in danger you are as of now?" Blondie hissed over at Feliciano in a scratchy whisper as the sharp sounds of boots against the wooden floor came nearer and nearer.

"Rome! What are you looking at over there!" Oh no. It's that scary guy commander. It was moments before Blondie had started pushing him towards the window, urging him to jump out of it. Luckily enough, Feliciano had done this countless of times, and it was lucky enough that he always had cushion to the place he would land upon falling.

As he began to climb out of the window to jump, he had forgotten; he never caught Blondie's real name at all!

"What's your real name?" He had asked curiously, and he heard the alpha boy sigh, "It's not important-"

"But I need to know!" stomping of feet as they rushed over to what used to be his room was getting louder and louder, and Blondie could only sigh, biting his lip.

"Just know me as Rome. I promise, when we meet again, I would tell you my real name." Feliciano was disappointed but decided to just go along with it. A glimmer of sadness struck his caramel hues before going on to forcefully make a smile on his face.

"Okay! Then remember me as... As Remus!" It was a random name he quickly came up with as the time that remained slimmed down the the last seconds they were left before the larger men, which Feliciano heavily presumed as alphas, climbed up the wooden steps to his room

"I know we'll meet again! I'm sure of it!" Feliciano had said as he had unconsciously given a cheek to the other's cheek, and when he realized that he had just done that same habit he would always do to loved ones, he blushed, as well as the other boy. That was about the time when that scary guy burst in and when he had jumped down from the window.

After shortly landing on a cushion, he begun to run as fast as his little legs could carry him, and when he had reached a considerable distance from the place he used to reside, he sighed sadly. He didn't know what had happened in such a short time that caused him to loose a home. It was almost painful to know that his caretakers were taken as of now and that the house he lived for four years was going to be left by him.

The boy took time to just look at the place he used to call as home. It was a simple two-story house that just had a lovely fit for four people in total, and now, he was leaving it.

"I think he went this way!"

That was the sound of some people, probably both alphas that held swords, probably the henchmen of that scary guy that was Rome's commander. Feliciano began running once again, and he ran, and ran, until he reached the marketplace. It was quiet now, but still, a few shops were open around the area, and albeit it had a narrow road, he knew the way around here. He used to be residing around this area ten years ago anyway.

He'd probably end up sleeping in the alley as he used to, and those cold dark chilly nights would be remembered as well. When he had turned towards a dark alley hosting nothing but garbage, and cats that nobody even bothers to care for, he decided that this was probably the place for him to stay, for now, until he finds just another job. He soon sat down at the ground, leaning against the wall as he hugged his legs, eyes looking down on the ground.

He was alone once again, stuck with the thoughts of what had just happened today. He wondered if his caretakers would be alright, being captured by Holy Rome's commander, and he even wonders when will he meet Holy Rome again. He wonders what was that feeling that he felt when he kissed that boy on the cheek.

And lastly, and most importantly, was something that Rome called him. A male omega? He looked up in the sky, watching as stars began to show themselves, shivering as a breeze came up to him, and gave him slight chills. Was there really such a thing as a male omega? He really didn't think that those kind of things existed. He knew himself as an omega, as Natalya, the youngest of the three siblings that took care of him told him he was an alpha.

He was just so confused as of why they didn't tell him that he was really an omega if that was true. Maybe it is? Or maybe not? He doesn't really know who to believe at this point. If he was an alpha, then maybe he'd grow strong enough to protect his family. He'd loose all the fears he had as of today, like his fears to big alphas that seem to hold much more strength than him. He would become strong someday… Right?

Those thoughts drifted in his head as he began to fall asleep, caramel hues beginning to shut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Rome! You let that male omega escape didn't you?" His commander growled at him, his face twisted into something that resembled an aggressive dog and he could only blankly look down, both his fists clenched on each side "Didn't you, you useless, good for nothing, weak alpha!?" He jeered furiously, his voice creating a series of something that sounded like a harsh breathing.

Those words were incredibly rude, bitter, and one that could get you arrested if you said it towards a member of any royal family in such a tone. Rome seemed to have been heavily affected by this, as he now gazed at the currently enraged commander of his. It was as if everything happened so quickly, as Rome easily kicked the commander between his legs, a scream erupting the room as the man fell on his knees.

"Commander! Are you alright?" Two men came from either side of the man that got kicked in the place that is considered pretty unreasonable unless it was for self defense. As the large man groaned lowly to himself, and looked at the child that seemed to be very familiar to him, pointing a sword down at this, this supposed excuse of a 'Commander'. If anything, these three... They all are nothing but a bunch of greedy fellows that should be known as 'bandits'.

"Oh no…" Commander looked up to him, shocked eyes were given towards him "You're…." the boy let the tip of his lips go up, and the sword this man had sworn was over at its sheathe was currently pointing up to his neck "Yes. As you can see, I'm not a henchman of yours, and nor did I desire to even join you in the first place." the young alpha had said as his eyes narrowed seriously at the Alpha that was kneeling down in pain.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, prince and heir to the throne of the kingdom."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ohohohoh! See what I did there guys? See? SEE? Yeah, I done did it. I done did it XD**

**So yeah, I'm glad to have finished this chapter, and sorry for posting this a bit late; I was just a bit lazy, ok XD**

**Anyway, please, to those people who favorite and follow this story, won't you stop to give a review as well? I would really love your opinions, even though it would probably hurt my feelings, but I'm a writer, and I should learn to accept them! So yeah guys, goodbye for now until the next chapter!**

**Oh, I almost forgot, thanks to those who have reviewed, as I had said. I'm glad you three had given me reviews which are quite a precious thing to have as of now :D**

**UPDATE 8/21/16: Yooo! Rereading the whole nooby way I wrote is rather embarrassing. I mean, look at how horrible I was! Thank god I exited every single thing I considered wrong, because I felt like this whole thing is especially wrong when I haven't edited it yet!**

**Anyways, look out for an update soon! I wanna get back to weiting this asap! Thanks for all these glorious reviews! They give me life :3**


End file.
